poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Evening on the Mainland (Be Who You Are and Go Far)
this is how the Evening on the Mainland (Be Who You Are and Go Far) scene goes in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of the Great Race. Script on the mainland Lightning McQueen: I hope you learned your lesson, Chick. Max Tennyson: I'm very sorry, Thomas; we looked everywhere, but we can't find Ashima. Emily: I don't know where she is! Topham Hatt is riding on Gordon, with a trophy Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, everybody, fill up those boilers and coal bunkers! And all you non-engines, fill up on the snacks and gas and drain your bladders! It's time we went back to Sodor! We still have a railway to run! Jimmy Neutron: Right, Sir! suddenly spots her Lightning McQueen: I can see her, Thomas! Just over there. is filling up on coal at the hopper near the tipped pylon. Ben Tennyson: We're gonna miss you Ashima. You're a very good friend to all of us. Ashima: Thanks, Ben Tennyson. But, I am sad to say goodbye to so many new friends. I do have to catch that ferry and go home. Thomas: Oh. Jimmy Neutron: Think... think... Jimmy's brain Ashima: I was, but I missed the ferry! Dock Manager: The Great Railway Show is not here! It's happening on the mainland! This is the Island of Sodor. Sly Cooper: She must be from India, I bet she has so many friends back home. the real world Jimmy Neutron: Brain Blast! Ashima: What's up with him? Thomas: He does this when he gets an idea. Jimmy Neutron: I have an idea, Thomas. it to Thomas Thomas: Oh, I see. Ashima Hey, Jimmy had an idea that'll help you, Ashima, and me! And that means we don't have to say goodbye yet. You could come back to Sodor, and catch your rail ferry from there! It stops in Brendam Docks, remember? Ashima: Yes! Oh, that would be delightful. Jimmy Thank you, Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron: Thanks, Ashima. Ashima: Thanks to you as well, Thomas. you are clever... sometimes! Ashima and our heroes set off Who You Are and Go Far" starts playing : Thomas: I can only be me : Ratchet: There's nothing else you can possibly be : Thomas: And now I'm happy : I am who I am : I'll be the best me that I can : Ashima: '''You don't need to be faster, bigger, stronger : You don't need more than six small wheels : '''Max Tennyson: You don't need to be taller or be longer : Thomas: Being me now has it's own appeal : All Cars characters: '''Be who you are and go far, go far : Be who you are, and go far : '''All Engines: Be who you are, and go faster far : Be who you are, and go far : ALL: We don't need to be faster, bigger stronger : We don't need more than six small wheels : We don't need to be taller or be longer : Being me now has it's own appeal : Be who you are and go far, go far : Be who you are, and go far : Be who you are, and go faster far : Be who you are, and go far! screen then shows Thomas on a news paper article as the film ends